


That's A Test You'll Get An A+ On

by vjjeradicator



Series: Cursed Crack Smut [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oh My God, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjjeradicator/pseuds/vjjeradicator
Summary: Whizzer needs some extra credit and Marvin is happy to oblige...
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Cursed Crack Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956364
Kudos: 14





	That's A Test You'll Get An A+ On

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry  
> idek what this is

Whizzer stared down at his blank piece of paper, like he tended to do during class. It was a miracle that he hadn’t been expelled yet. He absentmindedly tapped his pen on his desk as he continued to ignore his professors words.  
“Okay, so these are your reading lists which I’m handing out, of course you can find all these books in the library-” Marvin’s brain had completely gone on autopilot, it tended to do that while teaching. What was he going on about now? Word choice? He handed the first sheet out to what seemed to be one of those pretentious coffee house types that only uses a typewriter for the ‘aesthetic’. God, he hated seniors. Whizzer had completely tuned out when suddenly a paper was placed in front of him. He turned and saw the entire reason he signed up for this class: the hot ass professor. The moment he heard about the hot professor teaching the English literature class, he immediately signed up.  
“The fuck is this..?” He muttered, glancing back at the paper. Marvin rolled his eyes.  
“Your reading list. Surprisingly, for the English Lit course, you actually have to read ‘Lit’” This guy- Whizzer, was probably one of his worst students. It was weird actually, he attended every class, but never handed in work. Huh. Whizzer looked over the paper again before haphazardly shoving it into his bag.  
“Hmm... I’m not so sure about that...” He returned his gaze to the professor. “I think you may have to tutor me.” he said in an amorous tone, winking at him. Marvin smirked. “If you want tutoring, then see me after class, okay?” He walked off and started handing out more papers. Marvin wasn’t entirely sure what Whizzer was inferring... but he was just going to roll with it.  
“Oh, I will.” Whizzer nodded, watching as Marvin walked off. Score. He tapped his pen on his desk, excitedly waiting for class to end. Marvin continued to teach the rest of the lesson, and when everyone started to pack up, he went into his office, sat on his desk and waited for Whizzer to come talk to him about ‘tutoring’. The moment everyone else left the classroom, Whizzer got up and approached Marvin’s office, bending over his desk and leaning on it. Marvin quickly gave Whizzer a once over before clearing his throat.  
“So...Whizzer. Tutoring doesn’t really seem like your thing... So why are you here? Is it because you want to appeal a grade or...” He trailed off. Whizzer hummed, thinking for a moment.  
“Well, all this work is really hard. I honestly don’t think I can handle the load of work you’ve given me.” He said, hoping his actual implications were clear. “I think I might need to do some... extra credit-”  
Marvin swallowed hard. “Well... maybe there’s something you could do...” Whizzer smirked a little, moving to stand in front of his professor.  
“Oh really?” He asked, putting one of his hands on the other man's leg “What would that be?” Marvin choked down any feelings of doubt about this whole situation and leaned in, what looked like a little shyly.  
“Take off your clothes.”  
Whizzer’s smirk grew at the request, giving him a simple nod. He moved away from him and began getting slowly undressed, teasing him in a way. Eventually he stood before him, completely nude, placing his hands on his hips as he waited to see what he would do next. Marvin looked at Whizzer for a little bit before hopping off the desk and walking towards Whizzer. He lightly rested his hands on his hips.  
“Can I...?” He murmured, eyes still roaming over his very naked body. Whizzer rested his hands on Marvin’s shoulders, nodding at him again.  
“You can do whatever you want..” he said in an amorous tone, bringing one of his hands up to the older man's hair. Marvin’s tongue darted and licked his top lip. Whatever he wanted? Hm. He leaned in closely and kissed Whizzer briefly before working his way down and peppering his neck with bruises. Eventually, he took a step back and walked over to his desk.  
“Okay. Right. I guess I’ll just-” He slowly and deliberately swiped his hand across the desk, and ungraded papers, pencils, and books came crashing down to the floor. Whizzer tilted his head back, closing his eyes and letting out a small whimper as his neck got sucked on. He gently tugged at Marvin’s hair as he did so. When his professor pulled away, he opened his eyes and watched as he tossed everything off his desk. He quickly made his way over to the desk and took a seat on top of it, his eyes still on Marvin. Marvin yanked his own shirt off before walking over to Whizzer and grabbed him by the sides of his thighs, pulling him closer to the edge of the desk. He kissed him again, this time slinging his arm around his waist and running his other hand through his hair. Whizzer kissed him back, reaching down and palming Marvin through his pants. He could feel that he was already getting hard just from that. Marvin groaned quietly and pulled back.  
“Someone’s impatient... Hm.” He grabbed Whizzer’s wrist and moved it away, just slightly out of reach from Marvin’s pants. Whizzer whimpered slightly as his hand was removed. He wanted to touch him. Feel him. Pleasure him.  
“Are you going to punish me...?” He asked in a small voice.  
“I haven’t decided yet.” Marvin murmured. He let go of Whizzer’s wrist and let it fall to his side. Marvin spat onto his hand, then slowly, so, so slowly, started to jerk Whizzer off. “Or... maybe I have...” Whizzer let out a soft moan as Marvin started jerking him off, trying to resist the temptation to make him go faster. It was almost painfully slow.  
“Faster” he breathed out, gripping onto the desk to resist grabbing him again. Marvin managed to slow down even more. He smirked at him and kissed his jaw. “No.” Honestly, he wasn’t sure how long Whizzer was going to last. Whizzer squirmed when he slowed down again. He was all for kinky punishments, but to him this was just plain mean. But still, he sat there and tried to ignore every fiber of his being begging for more.  
Marvin hummed. “Y’know, you’re especially hot when you're writhing under me. But...” He started to pump Whizzer faster and muttered into his ear. “I think I prefer the moaning.” Whizzer let out a weak moan when he started to go faster. The relief alone made him want to let out another moan, but the need please Marvin added to the want. Marvin continued to kiss around Whizzer’s jaw and ear.  
“What? Does that feel good?” He started to jerk him off faster and faster, he was determined to push him to the brink. Whizzer gave a weak nod at the question, his grip on the desk strengthening.  
“Mm-mhm” was all he could manage as a response. He continued to let out small, breathy moans as he felt himself edging closer. Once Marvin was sure that Whizzer was positively on the brink, he let go.  
“Lie back...” He semi-gently pushed Whizzer until he was lying down and wasted no time in spitting in his hand again, and carefully pushing two fingers in. God, he was gorgeous. Whizzer let out a cry of protest when Marvin let him go, disappointed as he felt his high disappearing. That feeling quickly dissipated as Marvin pushed his fingers into him, letting out a much louder moan than any of the other ones. Marvin made sure to go slowly, mostly to tease Whizzer, but also because he didn’t want to hurt him. He ignored his moaning for now, focusing on the task at hand. He pushed in another finger, making sure that he was properly stretched. Whizzer let out another moan when Marvin added another finger, spreading his legs slightly to try and feel him more.  
“More...” he whimpered quietly, no longer able to contain how desperate he was. Marvin raised an eyebrow.  
“Sorry Whizzer, but you’re going to have to speak up...” He said this casually, as if Whizzer was asking a question from the back of the lecture hall. Whizzer groaned, opening his eyes back up and looking at Marvin, his pupils dilated as he quietly begged for relief.  
“Mm-m-more-” he repeated, slightly louder this time.  
“Hmm, okay then.” Marvin pulled out his fingers and rifled around in one of his drawers, where he kept his wallet. He pulled out a condom, silently thanking himself for putting one in there weeks ago and put it on the desk. Slowly, he removed his pants and underwear, opening the condom and breathing hotly as he rolled it on. “Ready?” He asked quietly.  
Whizzer watched as Marvin grabbed the condom, silently questioning why he had it there but deciding against asking then. He could ask questions later. He held back an excited gasp as the other man undid his trousers, his eyes focused squarely on his phallus. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.  
“Very ready.” He mumbled in response, nodding as he said so. Marvin placed his hands on Whizzer’s hips, and pushed in slowly. He groaned and couldn’t help but roll his hips so that he was completely buried inside of Whizzer.  
“God, I love the way you look when I’m inside of you.” He started to go faster, his grip on Whizzer’s hips tightening. Whizzer moaned as Marvin inserted himself, throwing his head back in serenity. He smiled a little at the compliment, resting his eyes on the older man's face.  
“Do you think I’m pretty?” He quietly asked between moans. He loved getting compliments. Marvin moaned and pulled out half the way, before throwing Whizzer's leg over his shoulder and thrusting deep.  
"I think you're very fucking pretty. Fuck- so good. So good for me." Whizzer let out a loud moan, feeling Marvin hit his prostate as he pounded into him. “Oh, FUCK Mr. Steinbeck, right there-!” He screamed out, digging his nails into the desk. Marvin moaned lowly.  
“What? You mean there?” He thrust deeply into Whizzer, hitting his prostate again and again and again. “Holy fucking shit-“ He seethed. Whizzer continued letting out loud sobs of pleasure, feeling himself hurtling towards his climax. “Ah, fuck, M-Mr Steinbeck, I’m so clo-close-“ he moaned out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head slightly. Marvin was really fucking close. God, this whole thing seemed to be some kind of elaborate wet dream.  
“Touch yourself for me. I wanna see you cum.”  
Whizzer nodded, quickly spitting into the palm of his hand and reaching down. He began pumping himself, and soon after he did he climaxed; his entire body tensing up as cum spurted across his torso, some of it even ending up on Marvin’s face. Whizzer squeezing around him was what eventually sent him over the edge. He collapsed on top of Whizzer, cursing loudly as he came deep inside of him. He rode out their orgasms, and eventually his thrusts slowed. “Fuck.” Whizzer continued letting out small, breathy moans as he came down from his high. He tilted his head slightly so he could kiss Marvin again, tossing his arms around his shoulders.  
“So..” he pulled away slightly, scanning his face, “How would you grade my performance?”  
Marvin snorted. He was in somewhat of a daze now, and completely exhausted. “For that? Hm, I'm thinking a solid A+”.


End file.
